IZ truth or dare: My Version
by Invader Griz Jau and Rel
Summary: I really like these and decided to write one with my friend.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: I don't own Invader Zim. I'm writing this because I love IZ truth or dares. I'm writing this with a friend of mine, so the updates may be kind of slow.**_

*the IZ cast is sitting on a nice couch in a well decorated room*

Dib: Where are we? *gets up from couch* Where's the door? *starts looking for a door. All of a sudden, a piece of wall slides open.* What the?

_A tall girl about the age of 13 in a Kiss T-shirt and jeans with black hair and red eyes walks through the piece of wall that slid open._

Kieran: You should have stayed on the couch, Dib.

*Kieran is walking towards Dib. Something about her makes Dib back away cautiously and, unknowingly, into a corner.

Kieran: I've never had the pleasure of drinking the blood of a paranormal investigator as young as you Dib. Oh, I've had many try to best me, but they all wound up donating blood to me.

Dib: You're a vampire!

Kieran: Yes. Oh, and look, you've forgotten to bring your wooden stake. It makes no difference. Even if you had something wooden I could disarm you in the blink of an eye.

_Another girl walks through the panel of wall. She's the same height as Kieran. She's wearing a Kiss T-shirt and jeans too. Her hair is black too and her eyes are dark blue. The wall panel slides closed behind her._

Muse: Kieran! Stop scaring the poor boy!

Kieran: Muse! You know you're not the boss of me.

Muse: Can't you just listen to me for once? We are sisters after all!

Dib: Another vampire!*Dib is looking around trying to find a way out.*

Kieran: Don't waste your time. These walls are sound proof and the only way to open the panel in the wall is with a spoken password AND it has to be a registered voice. Face it, you're trapped!

Red: I demand you let us out now!

_Kieran moves swiftly to him with the grace of a predator._

Kiearn: I've never tasted alien blood either. I hear it's delicious though.

_Kieran leaned closer and closer to Red as she spoke. Red started looking very nervous. After she finished talking, she quickly pulled away._

Kieran:Now, the reason you are all here is...

Muse: Hey! You promised I could tell them!

Kieran: Fine.

Muse: You are all gathered here for another IZ truth or dare!

Cast: Not another one!

Kieran:Yes another one! Now shut your noise tubes! Now, we have a twist. Guest stars! Each chapter there will be a character from another show. Unless, of course, I can get fanfic authors to guest star. I would like to do that. I may even invite some of you who review to guest star. We have every IZ character here. Except minimoose. Sorry. Keef is here. He's locked in a closet though because his sunny attitude makes me sick! One more thing about the guest stars. If YOU have a charcter you would like to see as a guest star just let me know and I'll see what I can do. Now, I'm getting kind of hungry so I'm gonna leave and get a steak. Mmmmmm, steak.

Muse: See you next time!

_**AN: I know. It's pretty bad, but I didn't have anything to make them do. It will be more interesting after I have some reviews.**_


	2. Apology to my fans

_**AN: I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I just wanted to let you all know that none of my stories will be updated for a while. I'm just experiencing some stress in my life right now, and I don't write well when I'm stressed. I'm honestly really sorry. I don't know how long it'll be before I will be updating again, I don't write well when I'm stressed so, it could be anywhere from a couple of days to a couple of months. I will start writing again after all this stress is over though. Please be patient. I'm honestly really sorry.**_


	3. Zim, toilet paper, and cussing, WOW!

Kieran: We're back. Our guest star for this chapter is... Rebecca! We're honored to have you here and all those formalities.

Rebecca: Ellooo~

Muse: Please excuse her she's irked for some reason.

Kieran: I am not! I'm always moody! Our first reviewer is..._**rulerofwind**_

_**I like it, and I can't wait to see where this goes.**_

Muse: Thanks!

Kieran: Next we have..._**foxxytehfox**_

_**liz:*an orange eyed irken with a long red gown walks in* HI im the irken princess liz**_

_**cloe: *a beautiful blonde human in a black mini dress walks in* and im the adorible human bff**_

_**both: HERE TO GIVE DARES FO U**_

_**liz: and i have an idea for a guest star hes also trying to take away earth but also miserably fails... BUT I LOVES HIM X3**_

_**cloe: TIME FO DARES XD**_

_**liz: since its almost my b-day B-DAY DARES FOR ALL OF YA**_

_**DARES**_

_**zim,gir,tak,gaz,dib: dress as an animal of your choice and sing a non copyrighted birthday song to me**_

Kieran: Dib! You're up first! Get yo butt in an animal costume and make up a birthday song! NOW!

Rebecca: WHEW! YAY FOR BIRTHDAY SONGS!

Dib:Fine *grumbles to self and goes in closet*

Kieran: Everyone else on the list get in your animal costumes!

*Dib comes back in a panther costume*

Kieran: You chose a cat?

Dib: It's a panther!

Kieran: Whatever. Just sing!

Dib: _It's your birthday! You're getting older. I don't really care, but happy birthday to you! _I'm done!

Kieran: That was pathetic! I'm sorry. I think he's just ticked that I made fun of his kitty costume.

Dib: It's a panther! Gosh!

Rebecca: I THINK IT'S PRETTY!

*A 13 year old girl runs in and starts squeezing Dib in a giant hug*

Girl: I made you on The Sims 3 the other day and you were SOOOOOO HOT! *squeals and runs out*

Dib: What was that about?

Kieran: She's obssessed with the sims. She made you the other day and you were all muscular and hot.

Dib: You said I'm HOT! :P

Kieran: You shouldn't have done that *walks over to him and drinks all his blood.* Hmmm. Muse, we need some type A positive in him.

Muse: I wish you wouldn't do that. *hooks Dib up to a blood transfusion.* He should be awake in a couple of hours. If we need him sooner, there are always the author powers.

Rebecca: OF DOOM.

*Zim comes back dressed as a lion*

Kieran: Another cat?

Zim: It's a lion. They are the king of the jungle, right?

Kieran: That's what people say.

Rebecca: You know it's the girls that do the actual hunting...

Zim: _you're birthday is the day you're born and you get older each time it comes around. Happy birthday to you_! There. Happy?

Kieran: That's not for me to decide.

*Tak comes back dressed as a wolf*

Kieran: A wolf. Nice.

Zim: Hey! why didn't you make fun of her costume!

Kieran: Cuz wolves are my favorite animals.

Rebecca: And their awesome like that.

Tak: Mine is more like a poem put to music_. When your birthday comes around, you get another year older_. Ugh, I'm brain dead!

Kieran: You said it, not me!

*GIR comes back in a mongoose costume*

Kieran: Wow. Just wow.

GIR: _You're birthday is the day for cake n cookies and muffins and soap waffles! I'll hide in the turkey and make it esplode! Now I'll shower you with salted nuts! Here's a hug from me!_

*GIR shoots salted nuts from his head and hugs Liz*

Rebecca: THAT WAS ADORABLE.

Kieran: Alright then. Where's Gaz?

Gaz: I'M NOT WEARING AN ANIMAL COSTUME AND SINGING! IT'S BAD ENOUGH WHEN I HAVE TO SING!

Kieran: How about a dragon? Will that work for you, Gaz?

Gaz: Fine! *She comes out wearing a dragon costume*_ It's your birthday! Guess I can't destroy you yet. Just don't make me look like a fool again! _There!

_**tallest red: BRING ME MY ICE CREAM CAKE NOW**_

Kieran: Get your butt moving!

Red: *grumbles to himself as he leaves with a giant ice cream cake*

Rebecca: *whimpers* I was gonna eat that cake...

_**tallest purple: gimme my snacks and if you say no because im short im actually x3 as tall than most irkens ^^**_

Kieran: You too Purple!

Purple: *follows Red while grumbling to himself about how it's unfair how red gets to carry the light thing*

truths

_**zim: y are u such a DEFECT XD**_

Zim: Zim is no defect!

Kieran:Can I borrow the flyswatter of truth Rebecca?

Rebecca: Gladly.

Zim: Argh! Cuz I am, that's why! Get offa my back!

_**tak: y do u look emo**_

Tak: Cuz I could blend in that way and I still was sort of different.

_**dib: Y IS YO HEAD SO FRICKEN BIG**_

Kieran: Guess we have to wake him up. *snaps fingers.*

Dib:Why did you do that! I was DEAD! AND MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!

Rebecca: YES IT IS.

_**liz: THATS ABOUT IT**_

_**cloe: NOW TIME FO CHOCOLATE RAIN *pulls a lever making it rain melted chocolate***_

_**liz: YUMMEH *throws kieran some blood* its my sister lizzy's blood u can have it ^^**_

Kieran:*catches blood* Thanks! *drinks some* That is so delicious! Must... drink.. Tallests'...BLOOD!

Muse: That's enough alien blood for you! *takes blood*

Kieran: YOU... YOU... GIVE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW OR YOU'LL WISH GAZ WERE THE ONE WHO WAS MAD AT YOU!

Muse:O.k. o.k. You can have it back! *gives blood back*

Gaz: And I thought I was scary.

Kieran: yes!*drinks it* ahhhhh! More! More! *her eyes lock on Zim* BLOOD!

*Zim starts running with Kieran chasing him. Eventually Kieran calms down and leaves him alone*

Kieran: Time for the next review-_**Kat: Hi! I love these! So here are some dares!**_

_**Dares:**_

_**Lard Nar: Give me a hug cause your cool! Can i Join the Ressisty? I'm Irken,But I hate how Irkens take over Planets. Hers a cookie! :3**_

Lard Nar:*awkwardly hugs Invader Kat* Uhhh, I guess, if you're dedicated to our cause.

Rebecca: WHOO FOR THE CAAAUUUSE. I shout to much...

_**Zim: Kiss ZaTr!**_

Zim & Tak: NO!

Kieran: yes. Zim, you know you wanna! I mean seriously, just review the episode Tak was in and you can tell you liked her Zim

Zim:F-fine *quickly kisses Tak. Tak punches him.*

Kieran & Rebecca:hahahaha!

Dib thing: I hate you...So fight a a Blorch rat.

Dib: What's that?

Kieran: Blorch is the home of the slaughtering rat people. *Pushes him into a cage* Release the Blorch rat!

*a blorch rat is released into the cage and slaughters Dib so gruesomly I can't describe it*

Rebecca: Ooo...

_**Syther: Can i say some dares?**_

_**Kat:NO! *Throws a gameboy at his head.**_

_**Gir: Kiss Mimi.**_

GIR: OKEEDOKEE *kisses MiMi before she has a chance to react. MiMi shoots him with a laser*

_**Gaz:Kiss Syther. He likes you.**_

Gaz: Fine! *Kisses Syther then kicks him in the shin and walks away*

That's it,bye!

Kieran: Our next reviewer is... Wait. Rebecca should read this one. it is her's after all

Rebecca: OKAY! - _**Rebecca:*shaking in a corner*The horror...THE HORROR...**_

_**Falipay:Please excuse my creator,she just found out what DaGr is.**_

Dib: What's DAGR?

Kieran: It's something so horrible it gives ME nightmares.

Dib: I don't wanna-

Kieran: It's Dib and Gaz romance! At least, that's the most common. Could easily be Dib and GIR.

*Everyone except Gaz starts vomiting, but Gaz turns a light shade of green.*

Kieran: Because you asked Dib, YOU have to clean it up.

Dib: *starts cleaning*

_**Rebecca:I'M GOING TO VOMIT.T.T**_

_**Falipay:Damn,and I just waxed the floor...I'll take over for now.**_

_**Zim~Get dunken in a vat of barbacue sauce!X3**_

Rebecca: Oh Falipay...

Zim: But it'll burn!

Kieran: I think that's the point!

Zim:* jumps in vat of barbeque sauce* AAAAAAAHHHHHH! * jumps out and acts like he's drunk then passes out*

Kieran: Huh. Pretty anti climactic. I even slipped some vodka in there to make it more entertaining!

_**Dib~I HATE YOUR PATHETIC HUMAN GUTZ!YOU RIP OFF ARTIST!*kicks him in the shin*You should go get stabed with a flaming chainsaw!^^**_

_**Rebecca:THATS MY THING!DX**_

_**Falipay:Well I just stole it.X3**_

Kieran: Rebecca? Would you like to do the stabbing?

Rebecca: YES! *stabs Dib repeatedly* That never gets old.

_**Rebecca:*twitches*Alright MY turn.**_

_**Kieran~RANDOM QUESTION!Why isn't Minimoose here?**_

_**GIR~Ride Nyan Cat to the moon,get a magical potatoe,and deliver it to this adress.*hands him a map* XD**_

GIR: OKEEDOKEE! *rides Nyan cat to the moon, gets the potatoe, and delivers it and comes back.*

Rebecca: Well that was fun.

_**Zim~GET DIVING LESSONS!BWAHAHAHAHAHA!But I GUESS you can wear paste,only cuz I love you.X3 (doing this because I myself am getting diving lessons and have to wake up extremly early tommorow.T.T)**_

Zim: Alright. *goes and gets driving lessons and comes back* If humans are supposed to drive like that then why don't they?

Kieran: Who knows and who cares?

_**Dib~BTW,my friend named her pet rat after 's funny cuz he actually looks like you!XD**_

Dib: * still cleaning* I don't know what to say to that.

Rebecca: Hehe, Dibs so cute...NOT YOU.

_**Rebecca:That all for now!**_

_**Falipay:Uh...where'd Jack go?**_

_**Rebecca:O.O oh f-*boom is heard and the camera goes static***_

Kieran: Glad to see you're alright after that.

Rebecca: Yeah, it was-uh...you could say fun.

Kieran: Next review is from..._**W.I.I: ^^**_

_**dares**_

_**zim:Wrap yourself with toilet paper until only your eyes and mouth can be seen and run around shouting swear words**_

Kieran: Get to it, but chase Dib cussing at him. It'll be waaaay funnier!

Zim: Now THIS is a dare I can get into!

Dib: What? But I'm still cleaning the vomit!

Kieran: Too bad you'll just have to run through it!

*Zim wraps himself in tp and starts chasing Dib*

Zim: You f*****g jerk! Why can't you ever leave me alone you son of a b***h!

Dib: Do they speak like that on Irk?

Zim: NO! I learned it on this f*****g planet! Now leave me alone you mother f****r!

Dib: F***k you Zim! I'm not going to leave you alone you b*****d!

Zim: Actually Dib, The Tallests would be calling you a b*****d right now if they knew that you were trying to stop their little comedy show!

Dib: WHAT THE F**K ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

Zim:I'm talking about my f*****g mission that wasn't really a mission at all because the d**n Tallests told me I was going on a secret mission! Sons of b*****s used me just to get a few laughs from seeing me make a d****d fool of myself!

Dib: Stop with the d**n lies Zim! What, you think I'm going to stop hating you just because of that d**n sob story!

Zim:It ain't a f*****g sob story it's true! Just ask the b******s! ASK THEM!*whirls to the Tallests* TELL HIM NOW!

Tallest Red: It's true alright!

Kieran:Um... This has gotten a little out of hand. Eh. I'll give him a couple more minutes.

Rebecca: But if they don't stop soon I'll shoot at them for fun...

Zim:You better tell him it's true you lying b*****d! He's a b*****d too!*points to Purple*

Purple:HEY! It was Red's idea! He whispered in my ear that he had a plan!

Zim: That you f*****g went along with you b*****d! And if you don't admit to him it's true, you f*****g b******s, I'll lock you in the closet with GIR when he's stuck in duty mode against you!

Kieran: And if you don't, I'll give Zim access to all my medevil torture devices!

Red &Purple: We already admitted it was true!

Kieran:* walks between Zim and the Tallests* O.K. Here, why don't we send you to relax with Jau. She's an Irken who loves you, Zim. She'll give you whatever will make you happy, does that sound good?

Zim: I'm still busy with the Tallests!

*Muse walks up behind Zim and slips a mask over his mouth. Soon, he passes out.*

Kieran: Thanks. When he wakes up he should be with Jau though.

Muse: I'll take care of that. *Picks Zim up and walks out*

Kieran: O.K. back on track.

_**gaz & tak: CROSS DRESS**_

Kieran: Well, get to it you two!

*they leave and come back dressed as each other*

Tak: What was the point of that?

Kieran: Don't ask me!

_**GIR: GIMMIE A HUG (hey im alone here i need something to make me happy besides scar)**_

GIR: OKEEDOKEE! *hugs the loner SIR*

Rebecca: Daww...

dib: YOUR HEAD IS BIG SO TEAR DOWN A BUILDING WITH IT XD

Kieran: Dib! You've got a dare!

Dib:Alright.

Kieran: You've been dared to knock a building down with your head. I'm operating the crane.

Dib: WHAT? NO!

Kieran: Muse, attatch him to the crane please.

Muse: Alright *attatches him to the crane outside a decrepit building*

Kieran: Alright! *starts bashing the building with Dib's head and it falls down after a few swings*

Dib: OOOOWWWWW! MY HEAD!

Kieran: Get over it you whiner!

Gaz:That's my line.

_**W.I.I: i dun have no truths cause im lazy ^^"**_

_**scar: *puts on a monocle and talks in a british accent* well this stinks what do we do now**_

_**W.I.I: HOLY $*!+ U CAN TALK**_

_**scar: DUH**_

_**W.I.I: well i guess thts it bye *turns camera off***_

Kieran: Next we have..._**THE Mad Hattress Of Horror *suddenly little brother comes in room with a nosebleed***_

_**Brother:…she never sleeps…..REDRUM! REDRUM! REDRUM! REDRUM!**_

_**Me: O_O …..Um…W-Why don't you go to bed and I'll be there in a minute, Googi.**_

_**Brother: *walks away creepily* She never sleeps….Toshio….Sleep…..**_

_**Me: *turns back to camera* Um…this is one of those times your supposed to listen to the wild-eyed lunatic. Um…I'm gonna switch this review over to one of my many 'side people'. I have different people for different sides of my personality. Pretty creepy. So…Sani Sukai Su will take over this one. She's Japanese and…yeah! *runs into other room with scary lookin knives and Sani comes out. She has a short deep purple frilly dress on with knee-long lightening-shaped black pigtails and a real fox tail and ears. She has black combat boots with black and white tights. Her eye's are covered with black sunglasses. WOO!***_

_**Sani: Uh…K-Konnichiwa…um….*notices people looking at her weirdly cus of her tail and ears* Please don't look at me like that. I'm very self conscious about my…unwanted accessories…*totally shy***_

Rebecca: I THINK THEIR CUTE! *pokes tongue out*

_**Zim: Um…Laser Nunchuks? *holds out Nunchucks that shoot lasers from the ends* And would you please allow me to draw you to add to my collection of art? You are an alien after all and would make a nice edition to my art….**_

Zim: Of course the MIGHTY ZIM will pose for a portrait to be done of him in his AMAZINGNESS! Thanks for the lazer nunchuks! *starts messing with them and zaps Purple in the eye*

Purple: YOU ROTTEN LITTLE DEFECT!

Zim: How about Zim poses now?

Kieran: That might be a good idea.

_**Gir: Sing Po Pi Po by Vocaloid? I love Vocaloid…. *holds out a hamster* Take care of Ham Ham for me to I guess. *sings along with Po Pi Po silently***_

GIR: OKEEDOKE! *music starts

_Po pi po pi po po pi po ×11_

_Po pi po pi po po pi ~_

_WEE ~_

_Saa nome omae SUKI daro?_

_Yasai juice_

_Watashi ga kimeta ima kimeta_

_Dakara nonde? Watashi wa_

_Yasai juice_

_Kakaku wa ni-hyaku yen!_

_HU~_

_Soiya! Soiya!_

_sosse! sosse!_

_soiya! soiya!_

_sosse! sosse!_

_Maroyaka yasai juice_

_Fuwa fuwa yasai juice_

_Ichi-ban osusume nano_

_Wa Midori juice_

_Po pi po pi po po pi po_

_Po pi po pi po po pi po_

_Vegetables na a... aa... aa... a... a... aaa..._

_Po pi po pi po po pi po_

_Po pi po pi po po pi po_

_Seimei afureta a... aa... aa... a... a... aaa..._

_Po pi po pi po po pi po_

_Po pi po pi po po pi po_

_Anata mo ima a... aa... aa... a... a... aaa..._

_Po pi po pi po po pi po_

_Po pi po pi po po pi po_

_Yasai juice ga SUKI ni naru_

_**Gaz: I like your outfit. Um…*notices game* Game Slave. *holds out Action Replay* I made it. It has all the codes ever created to dorei Gamu. (Game Slave in Japanese) I'm not much of a video game person *gives It to her*. How about you go inside your game and be Zimetharu and fight off all the Demon Fire-Wielding Piggies? (Zimetharu is the name of the guy in the game)**_

Gaz: Thanks. *goes in and comes back after a couple of minutes.* That's so much easier when I'm not hitting butons. Weird.

_**Dib: W-would you please see my artwork and tell me if it's right? I'm a Para-artist. I made up the name. *blushes* I draw m-mystical, supernatural, and paranormal things . I heard Sky talk about you a lot and what y-you do and I thought It'd be nice f-for… yeah. You understand. *blushes harder and shakily holds out a huge sketchbook that's full of highly detailed drawings***_

Dib: *takes notebook and starts looking through. His eyes widen at the wonderful detail* OH... MY... GOSH! You're wonderful at drawing these creatures! I can almost feel the hiar on some of these!

_**Tallest: Um…I learned from overhearing conversations that you like snacks. I personally am a candy person. I like Chocolate coins. Speaking of which *reaches in a pocket that nobody knew she had and pulls out a hand full of coins* Try some! I don't truly know if they burn you or not…but they're snacks so….**_

Purple: CHOCOLATE! It's been sooooooo long!

Red: Oh no! Purple, don't you dare eat that! Remember, invader training?

Purple: You're no fun!

Zim: What happened?

Red: Purple ate just one choclate coin and started bouncing off the walls!

Purple: I want that coin!

Red: NO!

Purple: *sniff*

_**Host: How about everyone eats at least 3 Burty Bott's Every Flavored Beans? My favorite is the Tuity Fruity….**_

*Dib gets Acid, grass and hotsauce, Gaz gets bread, glue, and latex, ZIm gets vomit, wood and chicken, GIR gets, corn, biscuit, and toast, Tak gets vomit glue and acid, Rebecca gets cherry, chicken, and toast, Kieran gets cherry, strawberry jelly, and caterpillar.*

Kieran: mmm, my three favs, cherry strawberry jelly and caterpillar!

*Dib ZIm, and Tak grimace at the flavors*

Gaz: eh.

GIR: YAY!

_**Me: *comes back from fixing younger brothers nosebleed* I saved the bloo-Oh. Your still doin the review. You know what? I have brutal acts of murder to commit and waffle-fries to eat; so you can take over the reviews from now on. BUT IF JTHM COMES UP YOU LET ME HANDLE IT! You can continue your little Baka Dib-Kori Shou from now on.**_

_**Sani: *blushes madly* BAKA KORI SHOU? DIB-SEKUSHI I-*goes wide eyed from what she says and puts head in hands and blushes like a maniac. Heh. Maniac.***_

_**Me: Exactically, Sani. You can't deny it. Not that I care. Emotions are so weak. So fragile. Like an overstuffed burrito. I bet even your precious Migikata no Chou can help you.**_

_**Sani: *so embarrassed***_

_**Me: I swear each time you blush it gets redder and redder. It seems like I could poke them and blood would go spewing everywhere. Heh. *imagines it happily***_

_**Sani: *notices transmition's still goin***_

_**Me: Yep. They heard it all. *grins* See? That's what happens when you get emotional.**_

_**Sani: *runs up to camera and shuts it off quickly***_

Dib: huh?

Kieran: Moving on, next we have... DarkDawnRose777

_**I 3 this story so far! You should so make the vampires drink Dib's blood. heh heh. that would be awesome!**_

Kieran: A bit late, I already did. It was delicious though! Next we have...Miss Author

_**(a tall girl with white blonde hair and green eyes walks in. She wears a long red dress and black flats.) Hello, sisters. I am Nira, and I am a vampress. I would love to guest star, if possible.**_

Kieran: I'd very much be honored to have you as a permenant character. Just let me know how you act and you'll be on here faster than you can say 'blood'!

Dib:* rushes over to nearest person who happens to be Zim and starts shaking him* PLEASE TELL ME YOU HAVE WOOD! PLEASE! Wait, why am I asking you?

_**Well, this is my oc, Antraxa. (an Irken woman with long black hair, a tiara, a gold dress, and deep blue eyes walks in.) She is a princess, and the only one above the tallest. She has a little crush on Zim, and cant abide the way they treat him. So, they are to be tortured for 5 hours in your choice of way.**_

Kieran: They way of my choice, huh? I choose ancinet Chineese WATR TORTURE!

*5 hours later*

Tallest: PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! WE'LL DO ANYTHING!

Kieran: Alright. *drains their blood.* Hmmm, tastes like type O only sweeter.

_**Zim, how would you like to be a prince? (hint hint.)**_

Zim: Zim would love to be a prince! But he has another love. And there is another girl that loves him. I'm afraid that if I were to marry, there would be an all out cat war!

_**Dib, though Im not fond of you, i must say your head is no bigger than any other person your size.**_

Dib: THANK YOU!

_**I would like for Antraxa to be a character on here, if i can.**_

Kieran: Of course, just send me her personality and she shall be on here! Now, one last thing before we go, there are four female Irkens who are going to become permanent characters on here. GIve it up for... GRIZ!

Griz: * she has purple eyes. playing an Irken version of a game slave* Whatever. *goes and sits down by Gaz.

Kieran: Yeah, she's an Irken Gaz. Gaz, you might actually be able to tolerate her!

Gaz: *grunts*

Kieran: Next, we have the oldest of the sisters, Rel!

Rel: *she has blue eyes spots Dib and blushes, spots Zim and instant hatred comes itno her eyes.* I HATE YOU ZIM! YOU WILLL PAY! *starts strangling Zim*

Dib: I think I like this Irken!

Kieran: Now, we have the obssessive, Jau!

Jau:*She has green eyes* ZImmy! *knocks her sister away from Zim and gives him mouth- to- mouth.*

Kieran: Ugh. Griz, Jau and Rel are sisters. Now, for another Irken female with a vendetta against Zim, Nae!

Nae:*her PAK hangs like a backpack that has one broken strap. Her antennae split halfway up and she has glowing green eyes* ZIM! YOU WILL PAY FOR RUINING MY PAK AND MY LIFE!

Zim: I'm screwed, aren't I?

Kieran: Yeah pretty much. Oh, and just so you know, the story where Nae exsists, you did that ON PURPOSE!

_**AN: sorry for the long wait. If any of you want to put a character on here permanently, just let me know. From now on I might stick to using tv and book characters for guest stars. I have two ideas for next time. I would like you guys to vote. Katniss from The Hunger Games or Mandy from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Your choice!**_


End file.
